


The Cabin

by AsphyxiaOrange



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Sheikah, gerudo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsphyxiaOrange/pseuds/AsphyxiaOrange
Summary: Volt was packing his things. It was time to move on, unfortunately. The terrible and restrictive Kingdom was getting too stuffy, already, and there was rarely anything to fight there. There wasn’t much of a point to linger.He held an axe in his hand. It was stupid. He wished he didn’t feel so angry about it. He didn’t even care about the prize or winning in the first place, but to insinuate that he cheated for it was disrespectful. He was just there to fight, nothing more- he made that very clear.





	The Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this was a hype blurb written for a dnd campaign i wrote. Might write more later, but this is basically all since the rest of the fate of Volt is something they discover in their campaign (he's fine, though).

**Inn outside of Hyrule Castle Town.**

**Fifteen Years Ago.**   
  


Volt was packing his things. It was time to move on, unfortunately. The terrible and restrictive Kingdom was getting too stuffy, already, and there was rarely anything to fight there. There wasn’t much of a point to linger.

He held an axe in his hand. It was stupid. He wished he didn’t feel so angry about it. He didn’t even care about the prize or winning in the first place, but to insinuate that he cheated for it was disrespectful. He was just there to fight, nothing more- he made that very clear.

He slammed the axe onto his loose pile of the rest of his useless stuff and grumbled. He should’ve known better than to expect anything good in Hyrule. They had a long, difficult history and winning a tournament wasn’t about to be the end of that history. 

Another Grumble.

Volt looked out of the window, it was already getting much too late in the evening to safely travel- not that that ever bothered him before, but annoying little skeletons weren’t the sort of big monstrous challenge that he usually sought out. It was more tedious than anything else. The last colors of the sunset were slowly fading, giving way to the darkness beneath.

He shook his water canteen that was hanging loosely off of the side of his rucksack. It was nearly empty. He rolled his head around his neck. He’d have to have water to make it anywhere fast. What a pain, he thought.

He left his axe with his bags and slammed the room door shut. He stomped down the Inn stairs and ignored the plight of the annoyed Innkeeper to weave around and find a faucet or some water. The innkeeper followed him for a few more steps to scold him before they returned to the counter. They weren’t going to be too much of a bother, after all- he was leaving in just a few minutes- it wasn’t like they’d have to deal with him stomping around much longer.

Volt offered a “hm,” to the empty kitchen. The faucet there was rusted and old- the water wasn’t going to taste great. He considered maybe just waiting until he found a stream or something traveling. He couldn’t understand how Hylians could put up with this garbage. Was this a poverty thing? He wondered. Even the lowest of his people had no issues accessing clean water- he could swear by that.

Volt took a step forward and started filling up the canteen. Water was water- he’d dump it out if and when he found a stream. Why let things go scarce if he had an option? The faucet creaked when he turned it.

He looked up. Someone else was making noise upstairs. Why didn’t the innkeeper go scold them? But he had an idea of why he could be a ‘special case’- he was not as welcome here as the Hylians were.

He finally thought to turn off the faucet when the water started to overflow onto his hand. He shook his hand clean and closed the canteen. More stomping upstairs. Were the walls made of paper? He leaned out of the kitchen. It seemed like the Innkeeper had just noticed the racket, too. She put down her newspaper and wound her way upstairs. Maybe it wasn’t so bad, after all if she was scolding everyone all the same. 

Volt took a step into the hallway and then stopped. The faucet was still on. He turned around. He could’ve swore he turned it off, shaking his head at himself as he did. I must be tired from all the fighting, he thought.

Once in the doorway, Volt had to react quickly to avoid the projectile that whizzed past him. Hovering over the faucet was a figure dressed clad in dark clothes. 

They turned the faucet back off.

Volt took a deep breath. Neither moved. He’d seen a lot of freaky dressed people in town, so it wouldn’t be right to assume that was on purpose, was it? Even with the advantage of surprise that this other person had moments before, Volt was sure that this assailant had more weapons up their sleeve.

“Oh thanks, I forgot to turn that off,” Volt said. His foot started to softly slide backwards, readying for his escape.

“That’s careless,” the assailant said. They copied his light tone, but it was evident that this person was not doing that to make him any more comfortable. The assailant was slowly reaching for something else. There was no way that it was an accident.

Volt rushed around the corner away from the kitchen. Two more bolts flew past from what he could only assume was some sort of hand-crossbow. The bolts tattered the Inn walls. He needed to get upstairs and get to his axe if he were to stand much of a chance. Even with his strength, those bolts could easily kill him if the assailant was any bit talented.

He skidded at the end of the hallway. The assailant was just now turning the corner from the kitchen- and at the top of the stairs, there stood another one. 

The second one threw a javelin, which Volt was able to avoid, but the first one got him with a bolt in the shoulder. Volt growled and yanked the javelin out of the floor-boards, narrowly avoiding another bolt as he did. 

The person at the top of the stairs threw another javelin, and Volt tried to knock it away with the one he still held. The first assassin still approached from the left, and fired another bolt. Volt held up his full canteen to catch it, and did. Water sprayed out of it haphazardly.

Volt couldn’t stay where he was- he was being closed-in on. Volt dashed up the stairs, brandishing the javelin at the second assassin and tossing the water canteen as a distraction. The assassin readied themselves to defend against a fierce attack, but Volt spun past them using the feint as a distraction. 

Volt was now against the door of the room he was staying in before. As volt blocked the reactive-attack from their retaliation, he looked to the right- there was yet another assassin running towards him to join the fight, and he knew it wouldn’t be long before the one downstairs made it up the stairs.

He pushed back against the one with a javelin, using all of his weight against their stance. They stumbled back, vaguely aware that there was a staircase behind them. Volt shoved his leg forward to kick them back, and they tumbled into the other assassin on the stairs.

The third from down the hall was already firing bolts- the second one to get him in the right side. Volt turned and quickly escaped into his room and placed a chair under the handle. 

He slung his pack over his left shoulder and grabbed his axe and a golden round shield. He doubled over onto the table. With two shots, the adrenaline would only keep him awake so long. He needed to get out of there and patch himself up pronto before he fainted- especially if he took any more hits.

He looked to the open window in his room-  _ was it open before? _ He readied his stance and spun around the room-  _ could there be another one already here? _ He readied himself. 

He heard a little bit of shuffling behind him- the other three were trying to get the door open. He didn’t have time to hesitate. He made a run for the window.

Volt doubled back into the room when another bolt flew into the window. They were watching from outside, too. He was cornered- he allowed them to corner him. He backed up to the room door. He could block it with more furniture, but allowing any time with his eyes off of the window seemed like a bad idea. The hinges of the door started to give into the weak frame, even if the chair wasn’t budging. 

Volt saw the hood of the fourth assassin peek into the window. He held his axe and shield up, ready to block any projectiles if need be. The assassin started to climb into the window, slinking around like some sort of snake.  _ Since when were there so many assassins in this country? _ It wasn’t like he made the Yiga mad and the Sheikah only work for the King of Hyrule-  _ oh, that’s right. The King of Hyrule _ . _ The guy I pissed off earlier this morning. Great _ .

Volt held his ground. This fourth Sheikah-apparent drew two swords from their back and slyly approached. Volt couldn’t help but think about how an escape could be possible. If he were able to parry this fool, he might be able to make it to the window before the other three figured out how doors work. He gulped. It wasn’t a good chance- and once he was outside, then what? They’d likely already taken his horse, and - judging by the numbers here- already surrounded the building. Even once he got around them, there was no guarantee he would go far. 

Volt gripped his axe and took one reckless step forward. He kneeled to avoid the first swing and flung his body weight into the assassin. His grip on his shield weakened as the wounds in his shoulder agitated and he let go of it. He swung a wide swing at them, in hopes to clip them with it, but the assassin was too quick and easily blocked. They backed up to regain their foot, which gave Volt the moment he needed to regain the grip on his shield.

The beating on the inn room’s door became more and more desperate and violent. Volt circled around his opponent, hoping to get closer to the window. The Shiekah wasn’t that stupid. They took too many steps into Volt’s space in order to block him from getting away. Volt cursed under his breath. He’d have to go  _ through _ them after all.

Volt noticed something else in the window in the corner of his eye. His eyebrows creased as another figure climbed in through the window- clad in a white and blue Shiekah uniform. This person was small, thin, and wasn’t noticed or acknowledged by the other assailant. 

Their little frame slunk up behind the swordsman as Volt took one step back from them both. He didn’t think he’d realistically be able to hold off two at once in his condition. Thankfully, he wouldn’t have to. The white Shiekah leapt at the other assassin and stuck something into their neck. 

He paused, as did his attacker, who mysteriously slumped down at his feet and onto the floor. Volt’s eyes followed him down as he did. This new creature lowered its arms.Volt looked back down, confused.  _ Did they just…?  _ He wondered. Sure enough, there was one small dart embedded in the grounded Sheikah’s neck. Volt turned around, expecting the other three assassins to pop through the door at any moment. They were nearly done removing the hinges. Volt tilted his head towards the door to signal this new person who he hoped was an ally. 

The white-clad Shiekah retrieved an ornate bow, seemingly from nowhere, and held the string taught with a blindingly shiny arrow. 

The door burst open, with the javelin-assassin in the front. Before anyone could make a move, the blinding arrow flew across the room and pinned one of the crossbow-users in the shoulder. The other one rushed into the room at the White Shiekah to keep them from firing like that again, while the one equipped with a javelin focused on Volt.

Volt blocked the initial attack and swung his axe sharply at the javelineer. They ducked and tried to press forward with a forward strike. Volt hid behind his shield and blocked it, but it gave the javelineer enough time to recover. With the injury already in his shoulder, it was more difficult to overpower the javelineer than it usually would be.

The white Shiekah struggled against the crossbowman, with neither able to really get a hit in while grappling. The crossbowman struggled to load another bolt into their handbow. The Shiekah looked up and back to see another assassin entering through the window, again. They looked to see that Volt was completely open and distracted by the javelineer still, but that they were swinging wildly. 

They pushed the assassin upwards and towards the rest of the fight, and Volt’s flinging shield smacked them upside the head. The white Shiekah gained the grappling advantage and tossed them to the ground. They only needed a moment’s respite to take the shot.

Moments before the window-assassin could aim a bolt, the whtie Shiekah fired and knocked them from the windowsill with one shot. 

The assassin on the ground pulled them back down- their masked face slammed into the carpet. They quickly scrambled to recover and use their bow as a defence to hopefully deter the assassin from shooting them with a bolt. The White Shiekah struggled- their arms were thinner and frailer than the crossbowman, despite them both being experienced with bows.

The assassin pressed their weight into keeping the white Skiekah down. “You’re in a lot of trouble when you get home,” they said bitterly.

“I’m not going home,” the white Shiekah said, just as bitterly. She pushed back against them, but she couldn’t pull strength out of nowhere. 

Volt backed up away from the javelineer for only a moment enough to notice that there were two grappling and that the one that got shot in the shoulder was shakily starting to stand up. If he didn’t recover his new companion, he’d soon be back in a two-on-one situation. 

Volt took a sudden turn to ram the floor-assassin off of the White Shiekah and then turned back to defend from the Javelin guy again. The White Shiekah pressed her back against his and drew back another few arrows to pin the floor assassin’s arm to the wall. She was quick to check the window again for any other newcomers before turning to the hallway again.

The floor assassin struggled to free their shooting arm. The javelin assassin closed in again, and the second one from the hallway was advancing once more. 

The White Shiekah turned and kneeled behind Volt and shot at the legs of the javelineer. He buckled and cried out as it dug into his thigh, and Volt quickly hit him over the head with his shield. The second crossbowman sent another bolt flying by, but their now-shaky arm missed. 

Volt and the White Shiekah both fixed their stance to accommodate blocking the bolts of this last crossbowman. Volt leaned over to the Shiekah and asked, “Can you do that low-shot thing again?” 

The White Shiekah rolled her shoulders as a reply, and quickly ducked her notched bow below the Shield’s cover and shot past it to nail the crossbowman in the legs. The crossbowman toppled to their knees and out of the view of the door.

Finally, with all of the assailants out of the way, there was time to ask questions.

He turned back to this other creature again.  _ What were they doing here? _ He cocked his head sideways.

The character in the white hood and mask cowered a little bit- they held themselves as if they were not entirely confident to be standing in front of him. 

“Uh, thanks” Volt said gratefully, genuinely, but still rather confused. 

The white clad character sunk into themselves a bit more. 

Volt nodded and turned around, sure that he wasn’t going to get anything out of them. He almost jumped back, surprised by the other two Shiekah standing in the doorway over the KO’d bodies of their comrades. 

“Are you alright?” one of them asked. He leaned into the doorway.

“The coast is clear outside,” the other one said, her bright female voice reporting.

“Oh I had it, actually, but thanks for your help, makes it easier,” he placed a hand on his hip, which only served as a painful reminder of the crossbow bolts sticking out of his shoulder. He tried not to grimace, but it very evidently failed. The pain was starting to seep in, and he barely managed not to stumble.

The white-clad figure behind him rushed forward to help steady him, which Volt only protested. “No, I got it- I’m fine this- this is normal,” he said quickly.

The white-clad figure traced her hands up towards the wound. Volt grimaced again and tried to catch her hands so they wouldn’t touch it. 

“We have to hurry before they wake up. You can’t travel like that,” She said. 

Volt blinked a few times. “Wait, who are you guys?” he asked. His vision started to blur. The white-clad woman and the two Shiekahs tried to steady him as his heavy frame started to sink to the floor. He couldn’t hear what they were saying, but he could’ve sworn he recognized that blonde woman as she took off her mask. 


End file.
